Sparkle
by beobleteas
Summary: [Chapter #7/LAST] Mereka adalah sahabat, namun bertindak di luar sahabat kebanyakan. Mereka memiliki batasan tersendiri, batasan yang hanya mereka yang mengerti. Taeyong x Ten [NCT TaeTen/Slight!JaeDo/Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Sparkle**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **1**

Untuk kali keseribu, Doyoung menghela napas kasar. Matanya lalu beralih kepada halaman yang tercetak di ujung buku.

Halaman 72.

Dan itu berarti masih ada beberapa halaman lainnya yang harus mereka selesaikan sebelum jam enam malam.

" _Come on,_ sekarang sudah hampir malam." Ia menggerutu.

"Ayolah, tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku masih belum mengerti cara mendapatkan cosecannya."

Akhirnya Doyoung mengalah, membiarkan sahabatnya itu mencerna dulu penjelasan yang sudah ia tulis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Butuh tujuh menit sampai akhirnya Taeyong melempar pensilnya ke atas buku lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi.

"Lupakan saja, masih ada besok."

Mata kelinci di depannya langsung mendelik menatap Taeyong, memberikan pandangan ingin membunuh yang biasa ia berikan.

Begitu pula dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya yang menatap Taeyong tanpa ekspresi.

"Untuk apa aku menemani kalian selama ini kalau akhirnya menyerah juga, demi apapun." Suaranya memang tidak keras, namun nada bicaranya yang sarkastik cukup membuat Ten dan Taeyong tersenyum canggung.

Ten mengusap tengkuknya, "Uh … bagaimana kalau besok lagi?"

Namun Doyoung menggeleng, memutuskan harapan sahabatnya itu. "Tidak, besok aku sudah ada janji."

Mulut Ten langsung membentuk huruf 'o' sementara Taeyong yang terus menggumamkan nama "Jaehyun" tanpa henti.

Hampir satu angkatan atau bahkan hampir seisi sekolah juga tahu bahwa si Ketua Dewan Siswa, Kim Dongyoung, seperti memiliki _affair_ dengan Jung Jaehyun.

Menghancurkan hati siswi-siswi yang menyukai anggota basket sekolah itu.

" _Shut up!"_

"Pipimu memerah."

Kalimat Taeyong barusan jelas membuat Doyoung reflek menutupi pipinya. Segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu meninggalkan dua temannya itu di dalam ruangan.

"Taey, kau yakin mereka tidak punya hubungan lebih?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahunya. "Yakin tidak yakin, Jaehyun selalu mengelak."

Lalu terdengar suara dengusan dari sebelahnya.

Menghabiskan sisa waktu di dalam _apartment_ Taeyong hingga orangtuanya pulang, Ten melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan di rumahnya sendiri.

Menonton TV.

Tidur.

Mengambil isi kulkas tanpa izin.

Memaksa Taeyong untuk memasak makanan.

Mungkin yang berambut coklat tua pernah protes namun tidak pernah tidak melakukan hal yang sahabatnya itu minta.

" _Dia sahabatku. Apa salahnya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _a.n:_ _Hello, this is beobleteas! FF ini bakal update setiap hari dalam satu minggu kedepan, total 7 chapter. Latarnya Seoul tapi agak lokal. Kayak, beberapa nama tempat bisa kalian temuin di Jakarta & mereka udah bisa ngendarain mobil padahal masih SMA (di Korea kan baru 20 tuh)_

 _Dont forget to follow, fav & review! Thank chuu~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparkle**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **2**

 _It doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice a sparks on Doyoung's eyes when Jaehyun walks towards him._

Saat laki-laki bernama asli Jung Yoonoh itu menyapanya sambil tersenyum, baik Ten ataupun Taeyong sama-sama yakin jikalau setelah ini mereka akan menjadi pengontrak dari dunia milik kedua temannya itu.

Tidak ada apa-apa apanya, Ten membatin.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di situ?" Ujar Taeyong asal, sukses membuat Doyoung berpaling ke arahnya dengan tatapan terganggu dan Jaehyun yang langsung menatapnya canggung.

Ten langsung menyikutnya, memberikan kode kepada laki-laki di sebelahnya untuk menjaga bicara.

Dengan semangkuk mie di kedua tangannya, Jaehyun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Doyoung, di seberang Lee Taeyong.

Namun tidak mengubah keadaan _double T_ sebagai pengontrak di kantin ini, hingga piring di depan mereka berdua habis.

"Kalian mau ikut tidak?"

Yang berambut hitam dan coklat langsung mengangkat kepala mereka.

"Ikut ke mana?"

"Coex."

Mengajak sahabatnya sendiri untuk menemaninya berkencan, Doyoung sudah yakin kalau Ten akan menolak ajakannya barusan.

Barangkali Taeyong juga menolak.

Dan tebakannya benar saat Taeyong menggeleng, diikuti oleh laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah ada janji."

Ten menjentikan jarinya, "Nah, aku juga."

Si Kelinci hanya mendengus, merasa tidak perlu mengajukan pertanyaan lebih lanjut lagi.

Dia sudah mengetahui segalanya, semua jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang detik ini berkecamuk di otaknya.

Obrolan lainnya hingga Ten dan Taeyong memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Doyoung dan Jaehyun di dunia mereka sendiri.

Melepaskan diri dari predikat "pengontrak" sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Lorong menuju kantin ramai seperti biasa. Begitu pula dengan sisi-sisi taman, tangga, balkon dan berbagai tempat yang dapat mereka tangkap dengan mata telanjang.

"Mereka akan jadian minggu ini." Ujar Ten asal saat mereka sudah berada di kelas, kelas laki-laki itu.

Namun laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depannya menolak, mengaku pendapatnya lebih meyakinkan.

"Jaehyun tidak sespontan yang kau bayangkan. Dia pasti akan menyiapkan s _urprise_ hanya untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Si Kelinci Galak itu."

"Kelinci galak," Ten berdecih. "Mereka kan sudah dekat sejak lama, yakin Jung Jaehyun belum menyiapkan sesuatu?"

"Intinya tidak minggu ini. _Weekend_ minggu depan saat minggu ulangan selesai."

"Tidak, aku yakin minggu ini. Nanti Jaehyun yang akan menjadi penyemangat tempur terbaik bagi Doyoung."

Ini tidak akan selesai, Taeyong membatin.

Dia tahu Ten tidak akan semudah itu meruntuhkan pendapatnya sendiri, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Setidaknya untuk pendapat kali ini.

" _Smorrebrod_ dan _flat white_ milik Beau Café kalau aku menang." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya, menyunggingkan sebelah bibir untuk menantang laki-laki berpostur lebih kecil di depannya.

Dia menyambut uluran tangan itu, tersenyum. " _Lego cake_ dan _thai bitterballen_ di Colette & Lola kalau aku yang menang. _Deal?_ "

" _Deal._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Sparkle**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **3**

Hari itu, hujan mengguyur Seoul sejak pukul setengah tiga siang hingga jam hampir menunjukan pukul lima. Mengurung setiap _citizens_ di bangunan teduh tempat mereka berdiri saat itu, kecuali bagi mereka yang berani atau begitu terdesak oleh berbagai dorongan yang tercipta.

Bulir air masih terus mengalir di tralis hitam café itu, meninggalkan jejak embun dan tempias air yang membasahi setiap sisi bangunan yang didominasi oleh kaca.

Taeyong menyeruput _flat white_ nya dengan tenang.

"Aku masih tidak percaya laki-laki babi itu baru akan menyatakan cintanya malam ini."

Pegangan tangannya dengan gagang garpu menguat, alisnya masih beradu.

"Babi apa?"

"Ya, babi. Pipinya yang _chubby_ itu entah kenapa mengingatkanku dengan bayi babi."

Yang di seberang Ten langsung meledak dalam tawanya.

"Aku akan mengatakan itu kepada Jaehyun."

"Tidak, kau membunuhku kalau berani mengatakannya." Ia mengarahkan ujung garpunya ke arah Taeyong yang masih menahan tawanya.

Sore itu café dipenuhi oleh orang yang –sepertinya– lebih tua dibanding mereka.

Mungkin kuliah.

Mungkin juga _freshman._

Mereka juga masih bisa menemukan sepasang dengan cincin di jari manis mereka masing-masing.

"Malam ini kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Ten sesaat setelah _Beau's foie_ nya habis.

Lee Taeyong menggeleng, menjelaskan beberapa sekolah masih ada yang mengadakan ujian minggu depan, masih minggu sibuk.

"Temani aku di rumah, ya? Orangtuaku masih di Thailand, Tern sedang kencan dengan Mac."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk malas. Kalaupun ia menolak, yakin sekali laki-laki itu akan memaksanya hingga dia menyerah.

Jam menunjukan pukul 5:14 PM saat Ten dan Taeyong keluar dari café itu, menembus hujan di bawah lindungan mobil hitam _metallic_ milik Lee Taeyong menuju _apartment_ Ten di daerah Seocho _-dong_.

Mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama.

Sejak keluarga Ten memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul dan memasukan anaknya di salah satu kursus bahasa asing, di situ Ten bertemu dengan Taeyong untuk pertama kali.

" _Hi! I'm Ten and I'm from Thailand. What's your name?"_

" _Uh … My name is Lee Taeyong, I'm from Seoul."_

Kenangan lama yang cukup untuk menggoda Lee Taeyong, dari laki-laki itu jengkel hingga ikut tertawa.

"Saat kau mengucapkan ' _I'm from Seoul'_ itu polos sekali!"

" _Shut up, Ten!"_

"Oh, bahasa Inggris Taeyong sudah sangat bagus ya sekarang?"

"Ten juga sudah bisa mengolok-olok dalam bahasa Korea ya sekarang?"

 _Apartment_ nya sangat sepi seperti yang sewajarnya _apartment_ yang hanya diisi oleh dua orang.

Ten sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, mengaku ingin mandi dan mengganti bajunya.

Jadi yang Lee Taeyong bisa lakukan adalah mengisi kekosongan waktunya dengan entah apapun yang menurutnya masuk akal.

Meski tidak ada satupun acara TV yang menarik perhatiannya ataupun isi kulkas yang membangkitkan selera makannya.

"Kau jadi menumpang mandi, tidak?"

Taeyong langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu.

"Ten."

"Kenapa?"

"Semua bajuku tidak kau buang, kan?"

"Semua barangmu ada di dalam laci ketiga, Taey."

"Oke."

Sesering dan sedekat itu pula hingga Ten membiarkan Taeyong untuk meletakan barang-barang yang laki-laki itu butuhkan ketika menginap.

Baju, celana, _boxer_ , handuk, _hoodie_ (yang kadang sering Ten pakai diam-diam), album musik favoritnya sampai _snack-snack_ yang laki-laki itu sukai.

"Besok kalian jadi menonton film?" Tanya Taeyong saat mereka bedua sama-sama sudah di atas kasur. Berbaring di bawah selimut yang sama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Ten mendengus, "Entahlah, Johnny bilang dia sudah ada janji dengan temannya."

Selang beberapa detik sampai suara Ten terdengar lagi.

"Kau jadi mengajak Jennie ke _club_ besok?"

Lee Taeyong langsung tersenyum, "Tentu."

.

.

.

 _a.n: Hayolo Johnny dan Jennie tuh siapanya mereka? (+ kenapa kalo dilafalin nama mereka mirip sih :(( )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sparkle**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **4**

Katanya, hidup itu pilihan.

Katanya, setiap pilihan yang kita ambil akan mendatangkan konsekuensi yang tidak bisa terelakkan.

Katanya.

Namun rasanya tidak selalu seperti itu, tidak sesederhana itu.

Manusia diberkahi dengan kemampuan memilih, begitu juga dengan faktor penahannya.

Menekan, mengekang dan melumpuhkan hak-hak yang seharusnya didapatkan.

"Ini sudah kali keberapa dia membatalkan pertemuan kalian?"

Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Empat."

Empat untuk membatalkan, belasan untuk mencegah.

"Kapan terakhir kali kalian bertemu?" Tanya Taeyong lagi.

Kesannya menginterogasi, Taeyong juga mengakui.

Dorongan dari dalam diri yang membuatnya ingin menjaga Ten, sahabatnya, itu mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

Semua orang juga tahu kalau Ten bukan balita yang harus dijaga lagi. Bukan pula seseorang yang masih perlu pembinaan lebih lanjut tentang cinta.

"Sebulan yang lalu ... atau lebih. Entahlah, aku tidak ingat."

"Ck," Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Ten, "Kau bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali kalian bertemu."

"Jangan sombong, mentang-mentang hubunganmu dan Jennie baik-baik saja." Cibir Ten sambil memainkan _handphonenya._

"Kata siapa?"

Ungkapan Lee Taeyong barusan jelas membuat Ten bangkit dari duduknya. Menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya ke arah Taeyong.

"Serius?"

Lee Taeyong mengangguk yakin.

"Kami tidak sebaik yang orang-orang kira."

"Hubungan yang didominasi oleh _club_ dan dunia malam memang kesannya tidak baik, Taey."

"Bukan itu ..."

Taeyong tahu pasti Ten tidak sepolos itu. Laki-laki itu hanya takut mengungkapkannya.

Barangkali juga takut menghancurkan hatinya yang kemungkinan besar sudah kebal, tahan banting.

Kalau Ten kira semua masalah di tengah hubungannya dengan Jennie baru sebiji jagung, kenyataannya sudah sebesar pohon beringin.

Terlalu mudah menyembunyikannya, mengabaikan semua masalahnya.

"Tapi kalian masih ... kan?"

Lee Taeyong tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Sayang saja hubungan yang sudah kalian mulai sejak SMP kalau harus berhenti sekarang." Ujar Ten lagi.

Di luar kendali sadarnya, Lee Taeyong berhasil menjaga berbagai hal yang sudah ia mulai sejak lama.

Taeyong mulai mengenal Ten sejak 7 tahun yang lalu.

Dia dan Jennie mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

Boneka spongebob, satu-satunya boneka di atas tempat tidurnya, ia dapatkan saat ulang tahun ke-4 nya.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang baru di sini adalah perasaannya.

Perasaan yang sudah berubah entah menjadi apa namanya ini kepada Jennie.

Taeyong tahu ini salah, tetapi siapa yang bisa memaksa perasaan seseorang?

"Kau juga harus baik-baik dengan Johnny," tangannya mengelus rambut laki-laki di sebelahnya sebelum tersenyum. "Dia terlihat sedikit menyeramkan."

"Aslinya dia tidak seburuk yang kau kira tahu."

"Ya, jaga-jaga saja. Siapa tau sisi lainnya muncul."

"Sisi lain apanya?"

"Entah, yang lebih menyeramkan mungkin?"

"Aku akan bilang itu ke Johnny."

"Balas dendam? Bilang saja kalau berani."

"Cih."

Malam itu Taeyong memaksa Ten untuk menginap di rumahnya. Memintanya untuk mendengarkan berbagai cerita yang sudah lama ia pendam sendirian.

 _Soft spot of Lee Taeyong._

"Bukannya aku ingin menjadi perusak hubungan kalian, tetapi kalau kau memang sudah tidak nyaman, sudahi saja."

Yang Ten katakan itu benar, Taeyong tahu.

Tetapi menyudahi segala hal setelah tiga tahun itu tidak mudah.

Tidak semudah memetik rumput liat di lapangan.

Tidak semudah memeluk Ten sebagai pengganti gulingnya.

Tidak pula semudah mencium sahabatnya itu dengan berbekal alasan "ingin."

"Coba bicarakan dulu denganya. Kalau dia masih ingin mempertahankannya, kau akan tahu sikap seharusnya akan seperti apa."

"Bagaimana kalau dia setuju untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini?" Suaranya sedikit tercekat di ujung.

Ten tersenyum, memainkan ujung rambut sahabatnya sebelum tersenyum dan melanjutkan.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh kalau sampai melepasmu, kalau aku boleh jujur."

.

.

 _a.n: Yes bener, Jennie is Taeyong's and Johnny is Ten's. Udah masuk konflik ya ini, guys. See ya tomorrow!_

 _Dont forget to follow, fav & review! Thank you_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sparkle**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **5**

Ada banyak hal yang bisa berakhir setelah berlangsung begitu lama. Mengingatkan kita bahwa tidak ada yang abadi di dunia.

Presiden yang lengser setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun menjabat.

 _Handphone_ yang akhirnya rusak setelah digunakan selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Dunia hayal yang diciptakan dari buku fiksi yang berakhir ketika buku itu mencapai titik terakhirnya.

Begitu pula dengan sebuah hubungan dua anak manusia yang bisa berubah dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari cuaca di musim pancaroba.

"Jangan, kau harus mempertahankannya."

Ten ikut meletakan kepalanya di permukaan meja, mensejajarkan mukanya dengan Taeyong.

"Sulit, Ten."

"Kau harus usaha!"

"Bagaimana kalau hanya aku yang berjuang?"

Laki-laki itu bungkam.

Berjuang sendirian memang tidak pernah mudah. Dia tahu betul karena memang dia juga merasakannya.

Memberi _advice_ memang lebih mudah daripada menjalankannya.

"Habiskan dulu es krimmu, nanti mencair." Ujar Taeyong sambil kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Dia berada di mood yang buruk, namun masih bisa menilai teman yang berada di _state_ yang sama dengannya.

Mata sahabatnya itu tidak memancarkan kebahagiaan yang biasanya ada di situ.

Bibirnya mungkin bisa menyunggingkan senyum, tangannya bisa mengelus Taeyong dan menenangkannya, tawanya masih bisa terdengar namun matanya tidak bisa berbohong.

"Tidak ada yang mau diceritakan?" Ujarnya saat mereka sudah berada di mobil, membelah jalanan Seoul.

"Cerita apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Hah?"

Mata itu juga yang terlihat menutupi sesuatu, pupilnya membesar.

Dan ketika Ten akhirnya menyerah, dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku juga sedang tidak berada di keadaan yang baik dengan Johnny."

Konsentrasi Taeyong langsung pecah, terbelah dua.

Laki-laki itu kembali mengecewakan sahabatnya.

"Dia kenapa lagi?"

"Kemarin aku meneleponnya, sekitar jam dua pagi? Dan yang mengangkatnya seorang perempuan. Katanya Johnny sedang mabuk."

Mungkin Ten tidak sadar. Atau barangkali sadar namun tidak mau membahasnya saat Taeyong mencengkram setir mobilnya lebih kuat lagi. Menumpahkan segala emosinya lewat situ.

Berusaha menutupinya, "Sekarang siapa yang hubungannya punya kesan tidak baik?"

"Ck, tetapi aku jarang ikut dengannya kok."

"Nah, seharusnya kau menjaganya agar tidak bisa melirik orang-orang lain di _club._ "

Ten langsung melempar pandangan kesal ke arah sahabatnya, "Kau yang selalu melarangku!"

Melarang seseorang untuk bertemu kekasihnya sendiri.

Itu konyol, Taeyong tahu itu.

Hanya saja dia belum siap untuk membiarkan sahabatnya itu masuk ke dalam _club_ malam di luar pengawasannya.

Siapa yang akan bertindak kalau ada hal buruk yang terjadi? Bagaimana kalau Ten memerlukan bantuan sedangkan kekasihnya tidak bisa memberikannya?

Seprotektif itu, namun sekhawatir itu juga.

"Aku tidak melarangmu." Ujar Taeyong saat mobilnya berhenti di belakang garis putih karena lampu jalan yang memancarkan sinar merahnya.

Ia dengan mudah mendengar dengusan Ten, "Tetapi memberikan nasihat sampai besoknya lagi. Tidak, terima kasih, Taey."

Taeyong tertawa, begitu juga dengan Ten yang akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya?" Taeyong berujar. Membawa mereka kembali ke topik.

"Sepertinya cinta terlalu berlebihan."

"Apakau masih menyayanginya?"

Ten terdiam, menatap jalan dari kaca transparan di depannya. "Mungkin? Entahlah."

"Dulu kau selalu mengiyakan setiap aku tanya seperti itu, Ten." Dia tersenyum.

Lalu melanjutkan, "Apa sekarang kau mulai meragukan perasaanmu sendiri?"

.

.

.

.

" _Aku putus dengan Jennie."_

.

.

.

 _a.n: sekarang jam 4 pagi pas aku ngepost ini. Kenapa baru sekarang? Karena ketiduran, maaf banget guys. Sore nanti tetep update chap 6 kok. Thank you~_


	6. Chapter 6

Sparkle

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **6**

"Aku tidak ekspektasi kalian akan putus semudah itu."

Taeyong menyeruput _milk jelly_ nya kembali, sibuk memperhatikan komentar teman-temannya tentang keputusannya dan Jennie untuk berpisah.

"Sama. Memangnya apa masalahnya?"

 _Apa masalahnya?_

 _Itu juga pertanyaanku._

Mungkin dia sudah bosan, begitu pula dengan Jennie.

Hal itu yang membuat sekecil apapun masalah yang muncul akan ditanggapi dengan sedikit berlebihan, apalagi dibanding saat tahun-tahun pertama mereka.

 _Everything has change._

Taeyong mengangkat kedua bahunya, menghabiskan suapan terakhir nasi gorengnya sebelum pamit untuk kembali ke kelas.

Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan orang lain yang juga menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam hidupnya. Keputusannya untuk berpisah ini cuma salah satu contoh.

Pertanyaan itu juga kadang membekas di pikiran, memaksa otak untuk bekerja rodi agar mendapatkan jawaban yang paling tepat dan logis dari pertanyaan itu. Padahal belum tentu juga jawaban akan muncul sesaat setelah berpikir keras.

Tidak ada alasan pasti.

Semua hal yang saat itu ia ceritakan ke Ten adalah hal kecil di masa lalu namun menjadi masalah besar di masa ini. Sudah seperti masalah negara yang harus segera ditangani demi kelangsungan hidup banyak nyawa.

Rumit, sulit, sakit.

Cinta sewajar dan semanusiawi itu kan? Maksudnya, mungkin sebagian besar dari kita juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Pertanyaan "Kenapa putus?" mungkin memiliki "bosan" sebagai jawabannya.

Pertanyaan "Bagaimana bisa?" bisa dijawab dengan "tidak ada alasan untuk itu."

Namun pertanyaan "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" masih mencari jawabannya.

 _Apa kau sakit hati sekarang?_

Mungkin. Setelah bertahun-tahun, menjalin hubungan dengan berbagai kenangan tentu tidak bisa menguap begitu saja.

Namun tidak ada rasa sakit menusuk seperti memiliki pedang Goblin di dada.

Entah apa ini namanya.

 _Perlukah mencari pengganti?_

Tidak tahu.

Masih banyak pertanyaan lain sebenarnya, hanya saja itu semakin membuatnya bingung.

Membuat otaknya serasa diikat saking sulitnya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, saat Taeyong baru saja mengendarai mobilnya menuju _the night version of his life_ di _bar_ setelah membuat janji bersama beberapa temannya, sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk dan mengisi _lockscreen_ nya.

" _Bisa kau ke rumahku sekarang?"_

Kalimat tanya yang sukses membuat Taeyong memutar setir. Membatalkan perjanjian dan meluncur ke _apartment_ Ten.

Dia langsung disambut dengan sahabatnya yang tengah meringkuk di atas kasur, selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher.

"Ten, kau kenapa?"

Menghambur langsung menuju tempat tidurnya dan mendapati temannya yang hanya terdiam.

Mata mereka bertemu, namun tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut.

"Ten … _say something_."

Taeyong menangkap seulas senyuman tipis di bibir Ten. Setelah itu dia mulai mengatakan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku dan Johnny juga sudah berakhir."

Spontan, Taeyong ikut merebahkan tubuhnya lalu merengkuh Ten dalam pelukannya. Mengelus kepala belakang laki-laki itu dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau memang ingin menangis, lakukan saja." Ujar Taeyong, "Aku sudah di sini."

Kalimat biasa yang hanya Ten anggap sebagai basa basi jika orang lain katakan namun sudah seperti kalimat perintah jika Taeyong yang mengucapkan.

Dia hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Taeyong, membasahi kemeja sahabatnya.

Taeyong membiarkannya, menyerahkan seluruh waktu yang ia miliki untuk berbaring bersama Ten dan menenangkannya dalam diam.

Ketika laki-laki itu menarik kepalanya, dia langsung duduk. Begitu juga dengan Taeyong yang langsung mengikuti.

Karena dia tahu Ten akan bercerita tentang semua hal kepadanya, seperti yang seharusnya. Hanya waktu yang menentukan kapannya.

Tidak ada tangis lagi di sepanjang cerita yang ia jelaskan. Atau mungkin sedikit isakan akibat tangisannya tadi. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi air mata yang keluar.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya, ya?"

"Tadinya, kau tahu itu, Taey. Tetapi saat ini … aku tidak tahu. Mungkin iya, namun tidak ada lagi rasa sayang yang mampu membuatku melupakan segala kesalahannya. Aku benar-benar kecewa kali ini."

Taeyong menepuk lengan kiri Ten dua kali lalu tersenyum.

"Kau masih menyayanginya, atau malah mencintainya, Ten." Dia dapat menangkap kerutan di dahi Ten saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Namun dia tidak. Dan jangan buang waktumu untuk memberikan hati itu kepada orang yang tidak mampu untuk menjaganya. _You deserve better, trust me."_

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari laki-laki yang baru patah hati.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kau tetap seorang laki-laki, buktikan kalau kau kuat."

Ten tersenyum, sebuah hadiah yang sangat besar bagi Taeyong saat itu.

"Terima kasih, Lee Taeyong. Kau yang terbaik."

.

.

.

 _a.n: last update tomorrow ya gengs! Bakal lebih panjang kok hehe. See ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sparkle**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **7**

Ada ratusan ribu kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dalam satu menit.

Bisa jadi Jaehyun dipanggil ke ruang BK untuk pertama kalinya karena ketahuan mencium Doyoung di kamar mandi sekolah.

Bisa juga Seola dan Eunseo yang berteriak kegirangan karena ditelepon perusahaan majalah karena lolos _casting_ sebagai sampul majalah bulanan.

Atau barangkali kekecewaan Haechan yang menyatakan cinta kepada Somi namun perempuan itu malah menjalin hubungan dengan Vernon.

"Ada dua orang yang menghubungiku seminggu ini." Ujar Ten sambil meraup _happytos_ nya.

"Siapa saja?"

"Yukhei, yang siswa pindahan itu, dan Arin."

"Sebentar …," Taeyong mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. "Arin yang adik kelas kita?"

Ten mengangguk.

"Berani juga. Aku kira dia sangat pemalu."

Yang berambut hitam hanya tertawa.

"Dia mengirimkan pesan dengan sangat sopan. Menggunakan permisi, kak dan banyak bahasa baku. Baru akhir-akhir ini pembicaraannya sedikit mencair." Jelas Ten.

Taeyong mengangguk. Tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam kantong keripik itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh, mereka mengirimkan pesan lagi!" Pekik Ten, membuat Taeyong menyandarkan diri di tubuhnya dan mengintip isi percakapan mereka.

" _Ten, Sabtu ini sibuk? Ada film bagus di bioskop."_

dan

" _Kak Ten, Sabtu ini sibuk tidak, Kak? Boleh minta te…"_

Sahabatnya itu tidak membukanya. Membiarkan angka 1 menghiasi kedua _chat_ itu.

Entah apa yang Ten pikirkan, tangannya lebih memilih untuk memencet _home button._

Mengabaikan dua orang yang barangkali sedang berdebar menunggu jawabannya.

"Kenapa tidak dibuka?"

"Karena aku tidak tau harus memilih siapa."

"Pilih aku saja bagaimana?"

Sedetik kemudian, Taeyong dibuat bersumpah jika alasannya mengucapkan pertanyaan itu atas dasar spontan dan meminta Ten tidak perlu memikirkannya.

Tetapi jantungnya berdebar.

Dan yang Taeyong tidak tahu, Ten juga merasakan emosi yang berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan saling berdiam diri. Terfokus dengan _handphone_ masing-masing.

Suara Taeyong terdengar beberapa lama setelahnya.

"Coba tunggu sampai Jumat. Yang berjuang lebih keras adalah orang yang kau setujui ajakannya."

"Bekerja keras bagaimana?"

"Yang _chat_ lagi atau yang mengajakmu secara _face to face_ "

Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak yakin Arin berani melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu Yukhei saja."

"Tetapi aku tidak enak dengan Arin."

Taeyong mendengus.

Ini lebih rumit daripada soal _triogonometri_ mereka kemarin.

"Mana yang lebih membuatmu _excited_ saat mereka mengirim pesan?"

"Uh … Tidak ada. Aku biasa saja. Seperti kalau Doyoung mengirim pesan atau grup kelas yang mengingatkan PR."

Kalau benar begitu, seharusnya Ten tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan salah satu dari kedua orang itu.

"Intinya, gunakan saja caraku. Kalau tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berani, itu berarti mereka bukan orang yang tepat untukmu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Untuk apa aku berteman denganmu hingga tujuh tahun lamanya kalau belum mengerti segala hal tentangmu?" Taeyong tersenyum miring.

* * *

"Masih belum ada yang menghubungi?"

Ten menggeleng, menatap layar _handphone_ nya khawatir.

"Berarti ajakan mereka hanya wacana, _they're not the right one._ " Ujar Taeyong.

Yang berambut hitam berdecih, "Kita masih SMA, oke?"

"Bukan berarti kau bisa asal memilih pasangan."

Lee Taeyong itu _overprotective,_ terlalu banyak mengatur, selalu mengomel dan tidak pernah berhenti mengganggunya.

Lee Taeyong yang sama juga selalu melindunginya, memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja, melakukan hampir segala hal yang dia inginkan dan segalanya.

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul itu berisik, cerewet, sering mengeluh dan kekanakan.

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul yang sama juga setia menemaninya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia pantas untuk mencintai dan dicintai, mengembalikan _mood_ nya serta membelanya di masa-masa sulit sekalipun.

Tujuh tahun memberikan banyak sekali memori yang berbekas di otak keduanya. Menyatukan mereka.

" _Jangan-jangan kita soulmate?"_

 _Taeyong langsung menengok ke arahnya, "Soulmate apa?"_

" _Ya … soulmate. Separuh jiwaku. Ah, bahasanya sedikit menggelikan, ya?"_

" _Memangnya apa persamaan kita? Hanya sama-sama suka dance, suka jalan-jalan. Apa lagi? Oh, mengganggu Doyoung?"_

 _Ten langsung tertawa._

" _Tetapi aku merasakannya, Taeyong."_

" _Aku tidak."_

" _Jahat sekali." Ten mencebik._

 _Saat itu juga Taeyong langsung mencuri kecupan darinya. Meninggalkan raut kesal dan kaget di wajah Ten._

" _Kenapa kau menciumku?"_

" _Karena kau terlihat sangat lucu tadi, itu saja."_

Doyoung sering mengatakan, menebak dan _keukeuh_ bahwa Ten dan Taeyong itu _friends with benefit._

Dengan dahi yang mengerut dan mata kelincinya yang tajam memandangi mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Aku memang sudah pernah melihatnya telanjang,tetapi belum pernah bertindak lebih jauh dari sekedar menyentuh kulitnya saat itu." Jelas Taeyong saat itu yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Ten di daerah bahunya.

Doyoung hanya menatap mereka dengan mata melebar dan mulut setengah terbuka.

Taeyong memang tidak pernah melakukan suatu hal yang buruk kepada Ten, dia menjaganya.

Mereka hanya sahabat yang sedikit bertindak di luar sahabat-sahabat kebanyakan.

 _They're men but hugged each other, kissed each other, slept together, even took a bath together._

Tetapi mereka memiliki batasan tersendiri. Batasan yang hanya mereka yang mengerti.

"Ah, aku menyerah. Ini sudah jam enam dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengajakku lagi."

Ten menghela napasnya kasar.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, ia melempar tatapnnya ke arah Taeyong di bangku pengemudi.

Yang sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya.

"Taeyong …."

"…"

"Lee Taeyong …."

"…"

"Lee _fucking_ Taeyong, _I'm serious!_ "

" _Yes, Mister Chittaphon?"_

Ten langsung melepas segala kerutan di dahinya lalu tersenyum.

" _Yes, good boy!"_

Kurang dari sedetik kemudian sampai bunyi notifikasi Ten terdengar.

"Dibuka dulu pesannya." Ujar Taeyong.

Ten hanya menatap laki-laki itu sekilas lalu melihat layarnya, menemukan tulisan Lee Taeyong di situ.

"Kita sedang duduk bersebelahan loh." Jawabnya, namun tangannya tetap bergerak untuk membuka pesan itu.

Manusia bisa bahagia dengan hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

Merasakan hasil masakan pertamanya, mendapatkan apresiasi atas karyanya juga dipuji sebab presentasinya berhasil.

Taeyong dengan mudahnya tersenyum karena Ten yang sedang penasaran dengan pesannya.

Ten langsung melebarkan matanya saat membaca pesan Taeyong.

" _Ten, Sabtu besok sibuk? Jalan-jalan seperti biasa, mau?"_

Dia spontan menolehkan kepala ke arah Taeyong yang sedang bersandar di setir, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maksudnya apa?"

Laki-laki itu mengerjap. Wajahnya sedikit kaget.

"Ya, aku mengajakmu. Karena aku orang pertama yang mengajakmu, berarti kau pergi denganku, kan?"

"Bukan … bukan itu maksudku."

Senyum Taeyong memudar.

Laki-laki ini sedang serius.

"Waktu itu kau bilang orang yang mengajakku lagi adalah orang yang pantas bersamaku," raut jawahnya gugup. "Saat itu kau menyuruhku untuk memilihmu, dan sekarang kau mengajakku lagi."

Sejujurnya Taeyong tidak mengekspektasi ini.

Yang dia bayangkan adalah Ten yang hanya mengumpat ke arahnya lalu tertawa bersama seperti biasanya.

Tetapi Ten di depannya sedang berada di mode serius. Taeyong tidak berani untuk mengusiknya.

"Kau serius, Taey?"

"Serius apa?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya balik?"

Kenapa dia jadi marah?, Taeyong membatin.

"Aku hanya berniat untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan besok." Jelas Taeyong.

Raut wajah Ten berubah.

"Berarti kau tidak serius, ya?"

Giliran Taeyong yang mengerjap.

Tidak lama sampai dia mengerti apa yang Ten maksud.

"Yasudah, aku turun saja. _See you."_ Ten baru ingin membuka pintunya saat Taeyong spontan menguncinya. Menahan tangan Ten.

"Awalnya aku hanya berniat untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan namun kau menanggapinya dengan serius." Taeyong tersenyum.

Lalu melanjutkan, "Bukannya apa-apa, aku takut kau kecewa, Ten. Aku juga termasuk orang-orang yang tidak baik untukmu, kau tahu itu. Kalau kau memang siap untuk menanggung beban sebagai kekasih Lee Taeyong yang terkenal dengan buruknya di sekolah, aku berani untuk mengatakannya. Mau tidak jadi kekasihku?"

Ini terlalu mendadak, terburu-buru. Ten tidak pernah berekspektasi tentang ini sebelumnya.

Saat Taeyong mengatakan bahwa dia hanya bercanda, sadar atau tidak, dia sedikit kecewa.

Ini konyol namun nyata.

"Kau serius?"

Dan kali ini Taeyong mengangguk. Membuat tubuhnya terasa disengat listrik ribuan volt.

 _Aku harus jawab apa?_

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih tangan Ten, mengusapnya. "Tetapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, aku harap kau tidak terlambat. Seingatku Jisoo jug—"

" _Don't say that!"_ Ten memekik, membuat orang yang sedang memainkan jarinya mendongak.

" _Why?"_

" _Because you're mine already."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: for the last scene, inspired by my teacher's story! Pastinya dengan perubahan seperlunya. Pak A, aku padamu HAHAHA._

 _Terima kasih buat seminggunya ya, gais! Jangan lupa di tanggal 14, ada sequel Mad City!_

 _Terima kasih buat yang udah nungguin, follow, fav & tentu aja review! Maaf gak bisa disebutin satu-satu karena posisi tidak memungkinkan. _

_Don't forget to follow, fav & review! See ya di project berikutnya!_

 _p.s: Support our babies (re-nctdream) comeback! Walaupun kurang Jaemin TT_


End file.
